justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
CS Navajo
The CS Navajo is an attack helicopter in Just Cause 3. Description In terms of appearance, the Navajo resembles a full-purpose attack helicopter, similar the real world Agusta A129 Mangusta on the fuselage, the Eurocopter Tiger for the rear, and Boeing AH-64 Apache for the single-canopy cockpit and various other bits. All military versions are marked as 'MAF08' with the exception of wrecked versions, instead marked 'MAF07'. The Rebel drop description says "Capstone's assault chopper combines speed, power, and versatility, offering two missile types: the rapid-strike 64 Volcanus and the punishing 99 Vindicator" Performance It's armed with "missiles" and "heavy missile", which can take down small military settlements in seconds. The Navajo has decent speed of up to 243 km/h and decent maneuverability for a heavy assault helicopter. It can even dodge some SAMs if the pilot is skilled enough. The player must be careful on landing however as the helicopter is very fragile. Due to the high speed, decent agility and heavy armament, the CS Navajo will easily level an outpost or small base to the ground in a few strafing runs. As advised by one of the game's loading screen text options: Remember to try out all the different weapons on an armed vehicle. The Navajo's heavy missiles are the most powerful of any non-bavarium explosives in the game, able to destroy almost every vehicle in the game with one round at the expense of a longer reload and slower projectile than the standard missiles. Locations Medici Military *Can appear at Heat levels 2-5. *At numerous military bases and outposts across Medici, such as: **Guardia Massos II. **Platteforma Trio I. **Porto Tridente. **Porto Vena. *Appears in some missions. **Welcome Home - This is the only time one appears at heat level 2 **Time For An Upgrade **Conflicting Interests **Missile Cowboy **Connect the Dots - None are seen in the mission, but there are three Wrecks at the three contact locations. **An Act of Piracy **Tangled Up In Blue **The Shatterer of Worlds The Rebellion *Unlocked after liberating Puncta Sud. *At the same numerous military bases and outposts across Medici, after liberating the settlements. **On some occasions, the Navajo might be replaced with other military helicopters. Black Hand This variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault and Bavarium Sea Heist expansion pack, and cannot be seen in the base game. *Scripted to join the battle while liberating Nebio Sud Detention Camp. *During Heat levels 4-5 on Insula Lacrima. *In the hangar of the Lacrima airport (first seen during Stowaway). This one is uniquely locked and can not be used. Usually where there is the prompt "Get in vehicle" will not come up. There are also two locked Urga Postolkas next to it. *Appears during the mission Storming the Hive. *Can be found patrolling oppressed satellite stations and dry docks. Note that Urga Postolkas can also spawn. *Appears during all heat levels in the Stingray Area. Wrecks Strangely, these all seem to have MAF07 on them with no other number. The tail boom of the wrecks can be moved independently from the fuselage, however it can not be detatched. *North of the wall. *In a bay near some underwater ruins on at the Volcano island in Medici. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Capstone , normally abbreviated as CS. *In early promotional materials it was called "CS Assault Chopper". All later ones call it "CS Navajo". The first name can now be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *The name "Navajo" could be a reference to the U.S. Army custom of naming helicopters after Native American tribes. Real life helicopters with Native American names include the Boeing AH-64 Apache, UH-72 Lakota, OH-58 Kiowa, CH-47 Chinook, and many others. *In the "Kasabian Trailer", the CS Navajo is depicted with a machine gun instead of just a light on the front. *In early concept artwork, the Navajo is identical to the Eurocopter Tiger (see gallery below). The in-game model is slightly different, as it takes inspiration from other real life attack helicopters as well. *The HUD graphics used to represent the Navajo's weapons show a guided bomb and a rocket pod, however the HUD incorrectly refers to both as "missiles". This HUD is reused from the U-7 Dravec, only with different weapon names. *It is the successor to the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer from Just Cause and AH-33 Topachula plus Sivirkin 15 Havoc from Just Cause 2. The successor to this vehicle in Just Cause 4 is the Spectre Attack Helicopter. *There is a small warning label on the nose that reads "ATTENTION, PLEASE NOTE: YOUR NOTING OF THIS SIGN HAS BEEN DULY NOTED". **It's not known why this is here, other than perhaps a hidden joke. Gallery The Rebellion JC3 CS Navajo Rebel.jpg|Rebellion livery. Rebellion CS Navajo Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Top.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Left Side.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Right Side.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Front.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Interior.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Armament.jpg Rebellion CS Navajo Rear.jpg Guardia Plagia I.jpeg|A Rebellion version at Guardia Plagia I. Medici Military Medici Military CS Navajo.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Left Side.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Right Side.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Top.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Front.jpg Medici Military CS Navajo Rear.jpg Black Hand Black Hand CS Navajo Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Front.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Left Side.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Right Side.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Rear.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Top Front.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Top Rear.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo On Foot.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Front On Foot.jpg Black Hand CS Navajo Rear On Foot.jpg Miscellaneous Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|This is the first known JC3 helicopter from the first promotional artwork. Medici mountain castle.png|Another early artwork with a couple of them. JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg|It's the lower one. CS Navajo (cabin).png|Both seats have all instruments and the control stick. Rico and military pilots always use the front seat. JC3 development and CS Assault Chopper.png|The name "CS Assault Chopper" is first seen in the "Just Cause 3 Dev Diary Episode 2 Destruction" video. JC3 attack helicopter and enormous quarry excavator.png|Near the Bucket-wheel excavator in the "This is Just Cause 3" trailer. CS Navajo attacking at Lavanda.png JC3 car and helicopter.jpg|The car is a Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.jpg CS Navajo Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. CS Navajo Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Puncta Sud. CS Navajo Variant Comparison.jpg|Both the Medici Military and Rebellion variants side-by-side. Guardia Val De Mar V, in a CS Navajo.jpg|Near Guardia Val de Mar V. Rebellion CS Navajo Sign.jpg|This strange sign seems to be only found on Rebellion versions of this chopper. Agusta_A129A_Mangusta.jpg|A Agusta A129A Mangusta, one of the helicopters the CS Navajo resembles. The helicopter pictured is the Italian army variant. Eurocopter Tiger.jpg|A Eurocopter Tiger, one of the helicopters the CS Navajo resembles. CS Navajo No Pilot Guardia Feno I 2.PNG|A glitched Navajo with no pilot inside at Guardia Feno I. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3